


Sexual Harassment

by DeathTrapDaisy



Category: Avengers 2012
Genre: AU, Flirting, Fluff, Fraternization, Humor, M/M, Nick Fury Knows All, Not enough smut :(, Nothing better to do than torment Phil, Police AU, Setup, Sexual Harrassment, Steve is oblivious or is he?, Teasing, Tony you little shit, inappropriate relationship, lots of teasing, no powers, secret crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 09:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTrapDaisy/pseuds/DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil would have reported Steve for sexual harassment ages ago, if only he hadn’t been so damn adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Harassment

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU I’ve been tossing around cause I want to make a story about office ‘Accidental' sexual harassment because we all know Steve could never be capable of harassing Phil on purpose, Right? ;)

OOO

Lieutenant Phil Coulson made his way towards his office, once again catching Detective Natasha Romanoff and Sergeant Clint Barton small talking by the water cooler, Natasha smirked at him and Clint turned the other way with a chuckle. Phil rose a curious brow but he paid them little mind and entered his office. Upon opening the door he found himself looking at a blonde headed young man in too small of a uniform and too much bulk for his own good. He was lounging comfortably in his office chair and judging by the full teeth grin he was wearing had no intention of getting up.

“Can I help you?” Lt. Coulson asked eyeing the young man curiously, judging by the uniform he was a deputy officer.

“Hi! Steve Rogers. I’m guessing you’re lieutenant Phil Coulson?” Phil cleared his throat a little uncomfortably when the intensely blue eyes traveled his body from the floor up. “I’ve been transferred over from the Brooklyn division.” The young man smiled up at him.

“We’ve been expecting you.” he replied blankly though his eyes couldn’t stop before they took in the young mans appearance, if you looked up the word ‘perfection’ in the dictionary Rogers’ picture would come up for the description.

“I brought my transfer papers, they said you’d need them.” He replied giddily handing them over to his superior, Phil hesitated before reaching out to take them from him and looked at the forms for a moment but saw Rogers bite his bottom lip appraisingly from his peripheral vision. He ignored it to the best of his abilities before he set the papers down on his desk.

“Welcome to NYPD.” Lt. Coulson reached out to shake his hand, Rogers stood up and _my god_ he was even taller than he looked. Phil’s eyes traveled him again and knew he needed to get a hold of himself, Steve shook his hand pausing a moment too long.

“Thanks. _Good_ to be here.” his voice dropped a few pitches as his thumb ran over the back of Phil’s hand and it made his stomach spiral. Phil pulled his hand away clearing his throat again before he turned to take his seat at the desk that Steve had previously been sitting in, it was still warm.

“If you need anything feel free to ask me or one of the other officers.” Lt. Coulson tried to bring things back down to earth with the newcomer, either the Brooklyn division was more relaxed than here or Officer Rogers really was just unprofessional.

“Thanks, Phil. See you later!” He called out happily leaving his office.

“Its Lieutenant Coulson!” he corrected as the door closed, Phil sighed heavily and ran a hand over his forehead, things just got interesting. His door opened moments after Rogers left and in walked Detective Romanoff and Sergeant Barton who didn’t bother knocking, Clint crossed his arms taking a seat on the corner of Phil’s desk and Natasha sat in the chair in front of his with her long legs crossed. “Thanks for the warning.” Phil quipped sarcastically, Clint chuckled and Natasha smiled.

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.” The Detective played coy and Clint didn’t even bother.

“You know exactly what I mean.” Phil replied in exasperation, to find Ste-Rogers in his office like that really sent him for a loop. His fellow officers knew his type and he fit every department. Clint chuckled again before he stood up with his arms still crossed.

“He’s cute, you think you can keep your hands off of him?” Natasha teased mercilessly and Phil sighed again, he’d _have_ to keep his hands off of him wouldn’t he? Commissioner Fury wouldn’t take the matter lightly if there were in department fraternization.

“Don’t you have some kind of work to do?” Phil asked and turned to his desktop computer to begin filling out Rogers’s online transfer form.

“Not really.” Clint replied and Natasha hushed him knowing any time they had nothing to do Phil would make sure to find them something.

“We’ll just go help out the new kid.” Natasha added and Clint nodded automatically.

“Yeah, we’ll do that.” They immediately exited his office, Phil didn’t pay much attention he was just glad to get them out of his hair.

 

OO

“Wow, that really is something.” Steve praised as he stood behind Dr. Banner, the NYPD’s Forensic Pathologist, he was currently at the chemical testing stage of an autopsy.

“Technology has come a long way, I can almost tell everything about the murder just from running tests on the body.” Bruce enthusiastically gestured towards the computer monitor. “Would you like to try?” He stepped aside leaving the keypad open, Steve shook his head immediately raising his hands in surrender and took a step back.

“Oh no, I’m a real dummy when it comes to technology.” Steve joked though it was true, Bruce only smiled but was interrupted by Clint as he entered the lab.

“Thought I’d find you here, getting a look around?” Natasha followed in behind him.

“Yeah, Its really interesting. We didn’t have a crime scene investigation unit in Brooklyn.” Steve was obviously feeling like a kid in a candy store excited to learn more and see new things.

“We try to stay out of the morgue, it gets eerie down here when you’re by yourself.” Clint shivered as Natasha chuckled behind him.

“Clint thinks the place is haunted, he had an _experience_ a few years back.” Natasha playfully clarified and Clint didn’t deny the statement.

“I’m always down here, I’ve never had any problems.” Bruce curiously looked between everyone and they simply shrugged.

“Maybe the dead people like you.” Clint said hopelessly and Bruce didn’t see how that had anything to do with it.

“Speaking of dead people, Stark is coming in today.” Natasha jested in Bruce’s direction who blushed deeply.

“W-why would that concern me?” Bruce always tried at pretending he didn’t have a crush on the billionaire Weapons Specialist but never quite got there. Steve looked between the two curiously.

“Did I miss something?” Steve asked and Bruce tried to say no when Clint butt in.

“Bruce has a crush on him.” Bruce blushed and averted his eyes, Clint shaking his head.

“I don’t know how anyone could feel more than extreme dislike for the man.” Natasha added and Steve would just have to wait and see for himself.

“This where the party happens?” Tony quipped playfully as he entered the lab, Bruce adjusted his shirt collar as to him the temperature went up though it was as cold as a refrigerator in the room with the dead body laying on a slab next to the group. Steve looked around and it felt a little strange to be having a conversation with four other people in a morgue.

“Speak of the Devil.” Natasha mumbled with her arms crossed as she put up a mental wall against the man, since she worked undercover to find out if he were a threat or not there had been bad blood between the two.

“Romanoff.” Tony greeted and waggled his brows, Natasha rolled her eyes turning her back on him to stand next to Clint. “And isn’t it Bruce Banner? You get a haircut?” Tony asked taking the shy doctor into a hug, Bruce blushed heavily and Steve was quickly learning that this Stark character owned a room whenever he walked in. Pulling out of the hug Bruce shook his head to the question and Tony studied him closer while running his hands down both arms. “You got a tan, nip, tuck?” He kept on pushing and Bruce just shook his head. “Lookin’ good, though. As always.” He flirted with a wink then pulled back, Bruce swooned. Tony circled the table that had a dead body laying on it.

“Do you have something for us, Stark?” Clint asked impatiently as the man just flippantly pointed at the dead guy on the table.

“He’s kind of a dead-beat isn’t he?” he quipped jokingly and Natasha huffed in annoyance, Steve’s eyes widened in shock that he was talking about a dead man like that, one that had likely been brutally murdered. “New guy! Tony Stark.” He greeted and reached out to shake Steve’s hand, he accepted after a moment though he didn’t have a smile to share.

“Steve Rogers.” He introduced himself and pulled his hand away.

“Yes _Sergeant_ , I do have something for you. Where’s Lieutenant humdrum?” he asked putting his hands in his pockets.

“In his office last I checked.” Clint being really the only person that could talk to him, because Steve was offended, Natasha hated him and Bruce was fighting to breath.

“Thanks, birdie.” Tony quipped patting him hard on the back as he made his way out of the room, Clint scowled at him. Steve made a mental note to ask about the nickname later.

“So, that’s Tony Stark huh?” Steve asked hooking his thumbs in his belt as he watched him leave, his stance strong and determined not to let the man push him around.

“ _Yeah_..” Bruce sighed blissfully as he looked at the door he had walked out of.

“Humph.” Was all Steve had to say to that.

“Steve, Coulson asked us to show you around.” Natasha informed and waved him to follow them.

“Good-bye Bruce, it was nice meeting you.” Steve called back as he left and Bruce only waved. He was a quiet, introverted guy but very pleasant to be around as far as he could tell, he wasn’t really sure what he could see in Stark that made him all starry-eyed though.

 

OO

Coulson just got off the phone with the commissioner when Stark walked in unannounced.

“Hey, I’ve got those new pistols in Fury ordered.” Stark announced as he took a seat in front of Phil’s desk and crossed his legs, comfortably folding his hands over his lap.

“I’ll have some of the officers carry them in.” Phil had been working with Stark for a few years now, sometimes it seemed like he was the only one that could rein the billionaire in when he got out of hand.

“So, I saw you got some fresh meat around here.” Tony smiled mischievously, Phil fought back the blush that tried to creep up his cheeks.

“Yeah, they transferred him over from Brooklyn. Nothing too special.” He shuffled some files around on his desk not really to organize it but to give him something to do other than look Tony in the eyes as he teased him.

“ _Right_ ,” Tony said unbelieving and smiled. “Nothing special to the force I’m sure, I noticed he’s exactly your type though.” Tony winked and Phil sighed in annoyance, ever since he signed up for that dating site months ago everyone knew his preferences on what he liked, blonde hair, blue eyes, All-American, burly young men. He deleted it the day he found his profile had been printed out and hung in hundreds of places all over the department, he didn’t know who the culprit was for sure but he had a gut feeling Tony had played a large hand in it. He cleared his throat and successfully feigned nonchalance.

“When work is related it doesn’t matter.” He replied evenly and Tony nodded pursing his lips. There was a quiet knock on the door before it was pushed open from not being closed completely in the first place.

“Phil, I was just wondering if I could get assigned a motorcycle instead of a cruiser. Clint said I needed to ask you.” Steve informed ignoring Tony whom was making some kind of gesture towards him he didn’t quite understand.

“Yes, come in.” Phil started typing away on his computer, Tony eyed the interactions between Phil and the young man and couldn’t help but think there was at least some chemistry between them.

“Hey Sparky.” Tony quipped at Steve, Steve glanced over at him and pointed at himself in question. “Yes you, you have a girlfriend?” he asked boldly and Steve blushed pink.

“No.” and was about to explain but Tony cut in again.

“Boyfriend?” he asked raising his brows and Steve frowned.

“No.” he said firmly not about to roll over and let Stark bully him.

“What you don’t like boys?” Tony asked inappropriately and Phil cut in.

“That’s enough Stark, leave him alone.” Phil said firmly always, playing the referee and Steve was grateful for it. He didn’t want to pick a fight with a billionaire weapons specialist as much as the next guy but he would if he had too.

“What? I’m just asking a question.” Tony smiled cockily and made himself more comfortable where he sat.

“I’m flattered by your interest but _no thank you_.” Steve said sternly and faced the desk where Phil was sitting crossing his arms over his chest, Tony motioned his hands towards the young mans ass behind his back and Phil shook his head without saying anything.

_He got booty!_ Tony mouthed animatedly and Phil tried his hardest to pretend he didn’t see him.

“Here just take this slip down to the garage and they’ll point a bike out to you.” Phil said kindly and Steve smiled taking the sheet of paper from him.

“Thanks, Phil. Well, I’ll see you later.” He smiled again shyly then turned to leave glancing once back inside before walking out. Phil sighed wantonly though he tried not too as he closed the door, Tony whistled and clapped his hands together.

“Phil, you gotta tap that! He is _so_ into you.” Tony said too loudly and Phil shushed him hoping Steve hadn’t heard him hollering through the walls.

“No he isn’t.” Phil scoffed in disbelief and Tony rolled his eyes.

“You sir wouldn’t know if someone was into you if they bit you in the ass. Listen to me, I’m the expert.” Tony quipped polishing his nails on his shirt.

“You couldn’t even tell that Dr. Banner has had a crush on you for the past two years. How does that qualify you as an expert?” Phil jested back and Tony stared at him wide-eyed for a moment, seemingly surprised.

“What did you say?” Tony asked in shock and Phil quit working on his computer long enough to pay closer attention.

“I said how does that qualify you as a-“

“The other thing?” Tony interrupted and for once his eyes looked wide and hopeful, the brown in them sparkled in wonderment.

“About Bruce? He’s had a crush on you for as long as I can remember.” Phil looked at him curiously and Tony grinned widely, not one of his mocking or chastising grins but a pure, happy, hopeful, grin and even Phil had to admit it was beautiful. Bruce had seen what no one else did. Tony broke off from his moon-eyed expression as if remembering himself before he stood up.

“Well, I’ll get your monkeys to hall in that delivery.” He said calmly as if he didn’t have the need to show off right now with his colorful wits.

“I’ll be there momentarily.” Phil smiling when Tony turned his back a little surprised that he had been able to catch Tony off guard enough that he didn’t realize he had stopped teasing him about Officer Rogers.

 

OO

Phil made his way outside where some of the Deputies were carrying in the boxes of firearms; Tony was standing there too overseeing the operation when Steve drove up to the back door on his police motorcycle it was all Phil could do to keep his eyes from bugging out, he pulled his sunglasses out of his pocket and put them on. Steve stopped the motorcycle in front of them and grinned, he was wearing some dark shaded aviators and no helmet, his blonde hair was flowing in the breeze, his top two buttons where undone and his rolled up sleeves showed off every curve of his arms.

“How do I look?” Steve asked flirtingly from where he was seated on the bike, he revved the engine and it was all Phil could do to keep from fanning himself.

“You look well _equipped_.” Phil didn’t realize the double meaning behind what he said until the words had already come out. Steve only grinned back at him before he tipped his head and rode off into the street, Phil could hear the engine get quieter as he drove away. This time Tony didn’t even say anything he simply turned to Phil and tipped his sunglasses down his nose to make a face. Coulson glanced to his left at him before he shook his head.

“Don’t look at me like that.” He said blandly and Tony only chuckled pushing his glasses back up his nose.

“Your self control will break one of these days and I want to be there when it does.” Tony checked his watch as the last box was hauled inside and the delivery truck was closed up.

“Don’t get your hopes up.” Phil warned and gave Tony a look of his own.

“So, when are you going to talk to Bruce?” if was gratifying to see Tony looking uncomfortable.

“I don’t know if I even should.” He put his hands in his pockets and didn’t quite look Phil in the eyes.

“You should and make it soon, he’s waited long enough.” Tony shrugged as Phil turned and went back inside. It had been a long day and he had a few reports to finish up before calling it a night.

 

OO

The next day Phil walked in refreshed from a good nights rest and made his way to his office, he hoped to get out some today and take a look around. He’s been stuck in that office too much lately. He clocked in and set his stuff down then decided he’d take a walk and check up on the rest of the department. He started in the lab where Bruce was already working on another case, he seemed happy enough. After that he hadn’t seen Natasha or Clint yet and knew if neither of them were to be found they were off somewhere getting into trouble. He made his way to the gym and found them getting ready for a sparing match, Phil smiled glad that he had caught them before they started. He always loved to watch them fight it was like a ballet for warriors.

“Hey Coulson. Coming to enjoy the show?” Clint teased while he wrapped his hands and Natasha was busy doing some kind of yoga stretch.

“Of course.” He sat down at one of the benches; Clint shook his head in amusement and did a couple jumping jacks, its important to stay in shape especially since their SWAT tryouts were within a month. Phil knew they both had it in them to be in SWAT, he wanted a promotion too, he wanted to stay with them if he could.

They got into the wring and circled each other before they began to fight, Phil crossed his arms and leant back against the bench behind him.

“This aught to be good.” A familiar voice murmured in his ear, Phil turned quickly to find Steve smiling down at him. Phil cleared his throat and wasn’t sure how he had missed him when he came in.

“Its always a treat to watch them fight, they’re by far my best officers.” Steve moved down to sit next to him.

“I hope I rank high on that list.” He cooed back with a wink and Phil blushed glancing down at his shoes.

“We’ll have to see wont we?”  Steve laughed. They watched them fight for a few moments each one sending taunts back and forth, there never was a winner when it came to those two they would just eventually get worn out and call it a draw.

After it was over they watched Natasha and Clint pat each other on the backs before they left to get cleaned up.

“Do you ever spar, Phil?” Steve asked softly and Phil turned to him a little surprised.

“I get my fair share of exercise.” He said a little flirtingly and couldn’t believe he was.

“Prove it.” Phil knew the moment he agreed that he was playing with fire.

 

They sparred and at first he could tell Steve was going easy on him, he must think because their size difference he has the upper hand; however, Phil has had years of experience and could lay him flat in one move if he wanted too. He indulged the young man for most of the fight but finally when he had enough he blocked his punch and tripped him, he smiled down at Steve whom looked incredibly shocked that he had been knocked on his back so easily.

“I’ve got a few tricks up my sleeve.” Phil joked but found himself falling on top of Steve when his knees were tripped out from under him, he fell with his palms flat against the young mans impressive chest, they were both breathing a little heavily from the fight.

“So do I.” he teased breathily and his eyes traveled Phil’s face, his lids were heavy and a lazy smiled formed on his perfect lips. Phil’s brain shorted out at the sight and was reminded that when you play with fire someone _always_ gets burned.

Steve rolled them over Phil making a surprised whimper as he was pinned on his back instead, Phil licked his lips unintentionally Steve subtly rolled his hips and inched a little closer until his hot breath was felt on his nose. Phil knew what this looked like from the third person view and was sure he would get reported if anyone saw. Suddenly the bliss of having Steve’s weight on top of him was replaced with fear of being caught.

“You going to let me up?” Phil asked breathily Steve blushed before he pulled away and stood up, offering Phil a hand. Phil took it.

“Well, I’m going to hit the showers.” Steve stated swatting Phil on the ass receiving a very unmanly yelp then turned to head that way, throwing a seductive look in Phil’s direction with a wink. He didn’t actually want him to follow him in there did he? Yes they are communal showers however if someone were to come in after them some questions would be asked when two officers were found in the shower both with boners and likely standing under the same stream of hot water. Phil let out a shaky breath but just stood there and watched him go.

“Oh, I’m in trouble.” Phil breathed in defeat as he rubbed his stinging butt-cheek.

 

OO

It had been a long day, Natasha had followed some leads and took down a major drug lord they had been hunting for years. She had to call in for back up and it was Steve’s first day in the field, he did exceptionally well and Phil was glad he had a chance to get out of the office for the day. The clean up and interrogations took him for the worst though, he and Natasha had to play good-cop, bad-cop and had finally cracked him. The case was closed and they could all get some shuteye. Phil made his way out to his personal car.

“Hey Phil!” Phil glanced over his shoulder, as Steve jogged up to him. It would seem he had changed into some jeans and a blue plaid button up shirt, sleeves rolled up as usually, Phil noticed the shirt brought out the blue in his eyes. Everything does though.

“Officer Rogers, you did a good job today.” Phil greeted him as he walked next to him towards the parking garage.

“Thanks!” he seemed genuinely pleased by the complement.

“Well you have a good night.” Phil said flippantly trying to get away before things got out of hand. Steve stayed at his side silently for a few moments.

“So, um.. do you have plans tonight?” Steve asked a little shyly gripping the strap of his backpack nervously.

“Heading home, I have hours of Supernanny recorded and a case of beer with my name on it.” Phil said and that sounded like a plan to him.

“No plans then, great. I was thinking there’s a pub down the street and I was planning to stop by on my way home. I’d much rather have some company though.” Steve let the invitation hang in the air, when Phil didn’t have anything to say he pushed the envelope a little. “So, want to have a few drinks with me?” he asked earnestly and though Phil knew it was a horrible idea he eventually relented.

“Lead the way.” Phil said after a moment’s hesitation and Steve smiled widely. He briefly wished he had brought some cloths with him to work too; he quit carrying extra cloths with him years ago. He doesn’t get out much.

 

OO

The pub was on the corner of the street and he actually hadn’t seen it before, he followed Steve on his motorcycle over because he would feel too awkward sharing the bike with him. They got a seat at the bar and Steve immediately ordered two shots of scotch.

“You don’t waste any time do you?” Phil caught himself grinning and noticed when Steve set a hand on the back of his chair.

“I’ve spent enough time waiting around, I think I’ve had my fill.” Steve downed his glass of scotch the moment it was set down in front of him. Phil ignored the statement and would ask him about it later.

“So, how do you like NYPD so far?” Phil picked up his shot glass and was waiting to drink it, Steve shrugged and waved the bartender over.

“I like it. I’m used to a smaller feel but I like the _action_ here.” He smiled ogling Phil again and he was really beginning to wonder why someone like Steve would keep looking at him like that. “Another scotch and a bottle of Guiness please, would you like a beer?” he pointed the last half of his sentence towards Phil.

“Sure, Dos Equis.” Steve ordered his drink for him then threw back another Scotch. Phil couldn’t help but grin at him.

An hour and quite a few mugs later Phil and Steve found themselves happily wasted, well Phil was wasted Steve barely seemed fazed at all by the alcohol. They had moved to a booth in the back of the room where Phil had been surprised that Steve had padded his side of the booth so he would sit next to him instead of across.

Phil was telling a story about the day he met Stark, Steve was laughing and he seemed to enjoy him quite a lot. Phil’s face was flushed from the alcohol and the collar of his shirt was a few buttons lower than usual, he had rolled up his sleeves and was finding it hard to remain professional while inebriated in the young mans presence.

“Ha, I could only imagine his face when you threatened to taze him.” Steve and Phil both laughed and Phil suddenly found his space invaded by an arm falling over his shoulders.

“I couldn’t just let him fire off his weapons in the middle of Times Square.” Phil fought the desire to lean against his warm side knowing he should tell him to back off but couldn’t find the strength to do so. They sat in companionable silence for a few moments Steve still sipping his beer and one arm draped over the Lieutenant.

“Why would someone like you want to join the force?” Phil asked curiously as he stared at the table, Steve hummed quietly taking a sip of his drink.

“I don’t like bullies.” Steve said evenly and Phil turned to look him in the eyes curiously, Phil smiled softly at him and Steve couldn’t help but smile back.

“Neither do I, any particular reason?” Steve shrugged his beautiful eyes turning downcast.

“Well, lets just say I was a skinny kid in school. I got picked on a lot and decided I would do what I can to make a difference in the world, I thought about joining the military but with my asthma I wasn’t even a candidate. Eventually I got on better medication and worked to get in shape, I figured police work was the next best thing.” He sipped some of his drink and Phil gaped at him surprised that anyone so perfect could have ever been bullied in school. He looked like every popular kid he had ever met in his younger years.

“I would never pick on you.” He said dumbly but was glad that Steve only laughed softly and didn’t look at him like the dummy he is tonight. “I know how it feels, being comic book club president, I wasn’t exactly the most loved kid in school either.” He glanced at the table and could feel Steve’s eyes on him.

“I would’ve loved you.” Steve husked, Phil’s breath caught and before he knew it he gripped him by his shirt collar and closed the few inches between them and met Steve in a chaste kiss, Steve momentarily looked shocked when he pulled away but cupped the back if his head pulling him into another kiss much hotter than the first one. His other hand gripped him firmly on the thigh, Phil moaned into the kiss and ran his tongue along Steve’s bottom lip. Steve gasped beautifully and parted his lips as a silent invitation, Phil nipped his bottom lip with his teeth and sucked lightly Steve let out a high-pitched whimper muffled against Phil’s mouth. Phil pulled away abruptly and stood from the booth, he stumbled a little in his drunken stated and wiped his mouth.

“I’m sorry, I’m _so_ sorry.” Phil gasped and turned damn near bolting from the pub, Steve stared at him hurt and confused but knew no matter what Phil wasn’t in a state to drive at present. Putting aside his current emotions he followed his boss outside to make sure he wasn’t trying to drive away.

He caught Phil getting into his car and ran up to him closing the door and putting himself between Phil and the car to block him from getting in.

“You’re in no condition to drive.” Steve said firmly and Phil frowned up at him.

“Well, neither are you.” he countered and Steve sighed in defeat, Phil was right. What kind of cops would they be if they let each other drive home drunk?

“Lets weigh our options then.” Phil said smoothly trying to let the conversation move away from where they both wanted it to go. The kiss.

“We could walk home.”

“I wont let you walk by yourself.” Steve’s heart warmed to that statement and he smiled thinly.

“You either.” Phil sighed in defeat running a hand over his face in frustration.

 

OO

After they got settled in Phil’s car he thought back to all the times he had gotten too drunk to drive home, actually none came to mind. Both men sat there in silence outside of the bar each with their seat reclined, it was a nice car very roomy inside exactly the kind of car Steve expected the Senior officer to drive. Phil felt like he was back in his twenties whenever Steve was around, it was an intoxicating feeling but that could be the booze talking.

“About what happened..” Phil said evenly although his mouth was dry and he hated what he had done, he knew it was a bad idea to come here but he couldn’t help himself. Every time he looked into those unbelievably blue eyes all rational thinking went right out of the window.

“Don’t apologize again, Phil. I was asking for it.” Steve interrupted him and Phil laid there staring at the roof of his car.

 

OO

The next morning Phil’s eyes opened slowly as the sunrise shined into the windows of his car, he yawned and tried to stretch but found himself immobile due to the heavy arm draped over his stomach. Sometime during the night Steve had sprawled over the entire seat and draped himself over Phil, his head was laid over his shoulder and he was snoring lightly. Phil knew without a doubt that he had overstepped a dozen lines last night and hoped somehow he could remedy the situation. Phil cleared his throat loudly enough he hoped he could wake the young man up, he mindlessly ran his fingers through his soft blonde hair and knew he shouldn’t. Steve stirred slowly next to him and his eyes opened but he didn’t bother pulling away.

“Officer Rogers, its morning.” Phil said softly and Steve nodded pulling away, he was blushing crimson and averted his gaze from Phil’s, he must’ve been embarrassed at the way they had woken up.

“Well, I’ll see you on Monday then.” Steve said tiredly and got out of the car with no more words. Phil frowned heavily and watched as Rogers rode away on his motorcycle, he punched the steering wheel in frustration. He was angry that the first time he found someone like Steve it had to be at work and against the rules.

 

OO

Phil yawned and shut his computer down as he got ready to leave for the evening, he would have to go down to the lab to make sure Bruce wasn’t still held up down there. He tended to spend too much time there and that couldn’t be good for anyone.

He stretched and was about to stand from his seat when his office door opened, Steve looked down at him and his skin was even tanner than it had been when he met him, his blonde hair was windblown just perfectly.

“Heya Phil.” He greeted happily and waved, Phil was relieved that the tension they both felt on Saturday had eased away over the weekend.

“Officer Rogers, come in.” he said hoping he didn’t sound as happy as he felt to see him.

“Please, call me Steve.” Phil sighed and knew his next conversation with the young man was going to be harder than he thought.

“Look Rogers, I think we need to have a discussion.” Phil said sadly and didn’t like the feeling he got when Steve frowned at him.

“Oh, okay.” Steve sat on the corner of his desk on Phil’s side making this conversation that much more uncomfortable as their knees brushed together.

“I don’t know how things were run in Brooklyn but around here we have a very strict policy, people may get ideas if they hear us calling each other by our first names. Trust me, it would end badly for both of us.” Phil explained and Steve nodded turning his eyes to the ground.

“I understand, I was only trying to be friendly.” Steve set a hand on Phil’s knee, Phil inwardly face-palmed because he had just told Steve he couldn’t call him Steve now he had to have the physical contact speech. “It’s the whole fraternizing thing isn’t it?” Phil nodded trying to ignore the hand on his knee. “Well, if I don’t tell anyone and you don’t tell anyone. How will people know?” he cooed quietly and Phil’s breath caught when Steve’s hand moved up a little higher. Phil cleared his throat and tried to remain civil.

“Word will get out, it always does.” Phil breathed and Steve nodded pulling his hand away before he got up and made his way to the door.

“I understand, _I do_. Its just …when we start letting rules control our lives what are we?” there was sadness in his eyes, Phil sighed glancing down to look at his hands folded over his lap. “Just for the record, I don’t like _boys_. I like _men_. Mr. Stark didn’t deserve to know that though.”

Steve left the office slamming the door behind him. Phil felt like shit for this conversation but it had to be done. He started to think about what the young man had said though. Is it worth keeping your job if you lose the person you love?

 

OO

Phil made his way to the lab to check on Bruce, he likes to go out of his way to keep an eye on him. He made the corner into the lab and stopped when Bruce and Tony both turned to look at him surprised, Tony had a hand on one of Bruce’s hips and the other one was cupping his neck, Bruce had his hands on Tony’s chest.

“S-sorry.” Phil stuttered and turned, he heard quiet chuckling.

“Its not funny, Tony. I’m going to be in so much trouble.” Phil heard the uneven voice of Bruce coming from the other room.

“Shh, he wont do anything to you if I have anything to say about it.” Tony replied with a playful lilt to his voice laced with something much more comforting and possessive. “Now kiss me, Dr. Banner.” Phil smiled to himself the rest of the conversation easing out into quiet murmuring as he made his way to the car. He knew Stark and though he can be an enormous ass when he cares about someone there is nothing anyone can do to keep him from them.

Phil sat in his car with the radio on and let his mind wander, he thought about what happened between him and Steve and couldn’t believe it had escalated so fast. He liked the kid enormously but he knew it could never work out while they work together.

 

OO

The next day was gloomy and Phil wished he could hit rewind and just pretend that yesterday hadn’t happened or at least he could have stopped himself from bringing up his last conversation with Steve. Ugh now that he intentionally tried not to call him Steve it had become even harder not too. Whenever Phil had to work hands on with Steve it was as if nothing ever happened, he was respectful, professional and distant. Phil didn’t like it one bit. He couldn’t stand the fact that he had screwed it up so enormously; he had one chance with Steve and blew it. He felt like shit for treating him like a kid because after they talked he had learned there was so much more to him than that.

 

OO

It was unusual for the Commissioner to make personal visits to the department but sometimes he would pop by for checkups, currently Fury and Coulson were in a meeting when the office door opened. It was Steve and all Phil could do is frown, he missed his happy smiles and the flirtatious conversation, Hell he just missed Steve.

“Here is my report, sir.” Steve said respectfully and handed it to him.

“Thank you, Steve.” The name left his lips before he could even stop it. Of course he had to become a bumbling idiot in front of his boss, Steve’s eyes widened for half a second before he smiled softy. Phil could tell the young man was relieved that he had actually used his first name for once.

“Will that be all sir?” Phil nodded and Steve turned to leave the room tipping his head at Fury whom sat quietly observing the scene, Steve glanced once back at Phil then finally fled the room with a glowing grin. Phil turned to stare at his desk until Fury stood up closing the office door; he knew he had seen the looks they were making at each other. If Fury is anything he’s one hell of a detective.

“Care to explain before I make my own assumptions?” he asked evenly as he took back his seat, Phil let out a long breath.

“There’s nothing to explain sir.” Phil lied and Fury crossed his arms obviously thinking the worst.

“You know the rules Coulson, I need to know the facts otherwise you or Officer Rogers will have to face the consequences so you may as well tell me now. I can’t have my Lieutenant having sex in his office with a subordinate.” Fury said toughly, he was never one to beat around the bush, Phil’s eyes widened in surprise because it had never come to that. Not even close.

“It isn’t like that sir, I promise. I’m just attracted to him and he flirted with me, I never let it escalate further than that.” Phil said evenly and Fury studied him closely. Phil was one of his most trusted department heads and he would trust him with anything, even his own life. That didn’t stop him from using the scare-glare on him until he told the rest.

“Alright, we kissed. Just once and I ended it right then and there, I regretted it the moment it happened.” He only hoped that Fury needed him enough that he would at least give him another chance.

“You didn’t enjoy it even a little?” Phil really wasn’t sure if The Commissioner was teasing him or not but he blushed all the same.

“I suppose I regretted it the moment after it happened would be a more accurate term, Sir.” His best asset would be complete honesty at a time like this. Fury hummed and nodded slowly as if in thought.

“This isn’t just fun for you is it?” Phil frowned and looked at the desk, he’d been single for a very long time. He learned that it is damn near impossible to keep a relationship in this kind of work and Steve was the closest to a partner he had ever gotten. Not to mention Steve was simply perfect in every single way. “I know you better than that. We’ve worked together for too many years, here’s what I’m going to do. If you can somehow wrangle that young man into being in a relationship with you then I will approve it, I never do that because I think it impairs the judgment of my staff but in this case I trust you enough to keep things in perspective.” Phil stared at him wide-eyed and couldn’t believe Fury would even consider it. In Fury’s entire career he had never once approved a relationship like this one, he was grateful for the opportunity.

“I don’t know what to say sir. I don’t know if he will even have me. I-I..”

“Don’t talk to me about it, get outa here.” Fury interrupted and Phil grinned from ear-to-ear as he stood from his seat and bolted from the room. Nick shook his head in amusement before he got up himself, he’d give Coulson a call later on and see what happens.

 

OO

“Where’s Steve?” Phil asked Natasha and Clint urgently as they stood by the water cooler small talking, again.

“Hit the showers I think.” Clint said as Phil walked away mid-sentence, Natasha and him watching him go.

“I kind of want to see this.” Tasha said raising an eyebrow as they watched Phil turn the corner, Clint shrugged.

“Nah, I think I can live without that visual.”

 

OO

Steve let the hot water run down his body as he rested his head against the tile wall, from the moment he met Phil he had been attracted to him. From then on he was friendly and had even flirted with him on occasion, being new in New York he didn’t really have any friends and found it hard to make them outside of work. He had his fill of waiting on younger guys to treat him right, boys. They had all been simple boys, well Bucky had been anyway and that was enough frustration to last him a lifetime.

Phil seemed so different from that, mature, kind, hell who was Steve kidding? He found Lieutenant Coulson extremely sexy from the moment he met him. It didn’t help him the fact that the day he started there Natasha and Clint bragged about him and told him he was exactly Phil’s type before he even met the man, that had pushed him passed keeping away from him. Then there was the kiss, _god_ Phil could kiss but it was enlaced with so much more than need and lust, the fact that Phil took his career so seriously that he had given him up to keep it had only made him care for and respect him more.

“Steve!” the familiar voice shook him from his streaming thoughts and he turned when he heard his name echo off the tile walls.

“What’re you doing in here?” Steve blushed up to his ears because Phil was standing there in all his cloths just looking at him with his mouth hanging open, he snatched his towel off the wall and held it over his private parts convinced that Phil had no intentions of leaving.

“I should’ve broken the rules for you.” Phil gasped and Steve’s brows furrowed in confusion but it was gratifying when Phil ignored all of his perfectly pressed uniform to walk into that shower and push him against the back wall.

“Phil- what’re you-“ Phil pressed his lips against Steve’s desperately and tangle his hand in his wet long hair, Steve moaned wantonly into his mouth and knew he was serious this time around the way he threw caution to the wind.

“I shouldn’t have pushed you away, I shouldn’t have ran from you. You’re worth taking all the risks in the world.” Phil said determined cutting Steve off again with another kiss. Steve kissed him back. “I want to take you out and hear more about your childhood I want to see where this thing goes. You make me feel so alive.” Phil gasped and Steve didn’t even answer just dipped down and kissed him back fiercely. Steve cupped the back of his head as he ran his tongue along his bottom teeth, Phil groaned loudly into him and pressed his hips up against him. “If you will have me?” he gasped out the question while he could still talk.

“Yes.” Steve gasped softly and nuzzled him beneath his jaw and kissed him on the neck just above his shirt collar. Steve gripped his tie and held him hostage by it but yelped when Phil grabbed a slick ass cheek and squeezed it affectionately.

“Tony was _so_ right.” He breathed mostly to himself before he latched onto Steve’s pulse point sucking softly, Steve made a mental note to ask him what that meant later on.

 

OO

Fury looked over the form titled “In Office Relationship Evaluation” in his hands and shook his head, how Phil had managed to woo Steve he had no idea.

“Good things come to those who wait.” He said to no one but himself and chuckled happily as he signed the form, he knew it was a good idea to approve that transfer the moment he met the young man a month ago. Phil had deserved this, he really did.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing this, i looked up what different police ranks there are for New York policemen so thats where i got the job titles from. it may not be right on but hopefully i got it across well enough.  
> I havent written a one-shot this long since christmas. phew.
> 
> Please let me know what you thought, perhaps i should write another piece as their first date? ;)


End file.
